Ablaze
by Milddd
Summary: 米英ABO， 穷小子米X富家子英 19世纪背景
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

夜黑风高的晚上狂风暴雨打乱这本该平静的夜晚，树枝随着狂风碰撞弄得满地散落的树叶加上电闪雷鸣的雨夜使人难以入睡，也是在这个晚上所有人都如愿以偿地忽视微小的生命到了每逢夜晚的呼唤声。

"唔、咳…求求你了，先生！请、让我在这里度过一夜…"瘦弱的小手不停地敲打破烂不堪的木门，尽管房子里的男人听到了他的呼唤声却也习以为常地忽视男孩的存在。

冰冷的小手贴在玻璃上仰望房屋内灯火通明，一家其乐融融地享受感恩节上帝所赐予的食物。阖家欢乐的一幕使男孩打消继续求助的欲望，消极地敲过一家又几家的门窗，可是结尾他总是被世界抛弃。

德克萨斯州寒冷的气如同世俗间冷漠的眼神吹打在他幼弱的身体，眼前父母曾多次告诫不许踏入的庄园如今成为他唯一的希望，男孩握紧破烂不堪的披风向城堡般壮观的住宅走去。周围华丽的装潢使他爱不释手，外围单调的花园摆设却在中心里隐藏童话般美丽而有趣的雕像。男孩睁大他湛蓝色的水灵灵大眼，梦幻的世界在他的心里播下好奇的种子，希望有朝一日自己能够建起梦境中的家园。

整齐稳重的脚步声很快将他从梦境里拖出， 男孩儿用而敏捷的身躯迅速地躲过看守门外的Alpha，迫在眉睫之下他随便挑选一个房间，一只脚踩在凹凸不平的石墙上在双手撑起的帮助下右脚一蹬顺利地坐在窗子所多出的空隙。没有上锁的窗户很快被男孩推开跳入和煦的房间，冻僵的手很快在气温的变化下变得酥麻灼热自己仿佛在逐渐融化，他迅速地跑向火炉旁跪下伸出双手为瑟瑟发抖的身体取暖。

"唔嗯…你是谁？"浑浑噩噩的声音幡然醒悟在一旁取暖的男孩，他惊慌失措站起身体知错地低头玩弄手指。亚麻金发少年困倦地揉了揉翡翠的眼眸，没有一丝的辱骂和恣睢的态度让男孩儿松了口气，他只是坐在床上恬静地注视着自己双眼充满了新奇。

"我、我是…阿尔弗雷德…"少年身上所 散逸的蜂蜜甜腻气息依旧没能减弱阿尔弗雷德紧绷的神经，男孩闪烁其词地自我介绍的同时蹑手蹑脚地靠向窗边，似乎已经做好随时逃离的准备。

"你从哪里来的？我可不知道庄园里有年纪和我相仿的小孩。"阿尔弗雷德胆怯地抬头凝望着少年晏然自若地坐在床角等待答案，他怡静的外表下依旧无法遮掩那祖母绿一样星光熠熠的双眸。

"庄园外的…住户…"自我保护意识让男孩抱有疑忌地回答，母亲曾多次忠告过他不应该和陌生人提供任何信息的话语刻在他的脑海里。少年仅因为『庄园外』简单的词喜出望外地跳下床走向男孩，他就像被关在鸟笼里的金丝雀发现新奇的物品便不断地围绕在周围视察。

"嘿！你还没自我介绍呢！"男孩身上与众不同的味道深深地吸引少年，香甜而暖和的气息无法用语言形容，令人想要埋在他的脖子里不停地嗅着使上瘾的气味。随着少年不断靠近阿尔弗雷德也急促地退后，直到他背靠在冰凉的墙上想到理由挣脱对方。

"我叫亚瑟，亚瑟·柯克兰，还有这里就是我的庄园！"

"少爷，我和您说过好多次了赶紧—琼斯家的小孩？"两人的吵闹声引起管家的注意，喜欢摆出一副大哥哥态度的金色卷发青年打开房间的大门。门把被转响的声音让两个小孩的嬉闹戛然而止，管家还想要教训那不同寻常的Omega小少爷时，不知他身边什么时候多出一个小伙伴。

蜂蜜金发上翘起的呆毛，蔚蓝大海般闪烁的眼睛，高粱的鼻子与轮廓清晰的脸庞，种种基因的相似都将他指向朱利安。朱利安是庄园里负责厨房的女仆，她豁达的个性更是讨人欢喜，对于庞大的工作量她毫无抱怨相反更加勤劳地工作证明自己的价值，此时的她就像舞台剧里的女演员般闪耀，所有的灯光以及目光都集中在这独特的Omega身上。

管家曾听说过琼斯夫妇关系不和谐甚至到出手的地步，他们的儿子每到夜晚为了避开父母的争吵而选择在夜幕降临时离家出走。一直以来他都认为这只是一个谣言，毕竟那玲珑剔透般的女子让人难以想象她生气起来的情景，可当她的儿子全身滴满冰冷的雨水战战兢兢地站在火炉旁时，那些谣言又变得几分可信。

"安德鲁森，你们认识？"

"抱歉小少爷，但是他需要离开这里。"Beta管家抓起男孩的手腕拖出房间，严峻的神情打断了他们之间的话题。一直以来喜欢用趾高气扬的态度逗弄亚瑟的管家，却对一个憨状可掬男孩的存在表现得忧心忡忡，身上不安与拘束的气味都在暗示安德鲁森刻意隐瞒着深不可测的秘密。

"但、但是他现在没地方可以去了！苦寒的气候更何况外面下着倾盆大雨，现在把他赶出去也只是逼迫他之后生病死在床上！"虽然这一切都是亚瑟茫然间所编造的理由，不过这些足够让安德鲁森有所迟疑。

正如小少爷所说的一样，让一个仅有5岁的男孩在严寒的天气狂风暴雨中度过是一件极其残忍的事情。管家迅速地打量一番后，阿尔弗雷德身上破烂不堪的衣服也证明了家庭的窘迫的经济情况，仅因为一时的狠心会让一个幼小的生命逝去这对于安德鲁森和男孩来说都太过于残酷。

"就今天一个晚上，你必须遵守这个秘密，不许老爷以及你那三个狡滑的哥哥发现。"

"如果那老头子和那几个混蛋发现的话我连花园都去不了！"亚瑟嘟起小嘴抱紧双臂，从骨子里的傲慢并不打算将管家的话当一回事儿，尽管如此他也知道被发现后的下场。

"来，把衣服脱了。"安德鲁森离开后亚瑟走到橱柜上掂起脚拿出备份的浴巾和睡衣放到床上，他跪在地上帮助体型消瘦的男孩褪下脏乱不堪的衣服，牵起他的小手走到浴室里准备热水。

这期间亚瑟有模有样地学起管家照顾自己的日常起居，白而洁净的手巾沾在热腾的水里，少年将对于的水挤出后擦在男孩拭污手垢面的脸蛋。阿尔弗雷德迫不及待地将冷却赤脚埋入水中，冒起白烟的清水包裹着他颤抖的身体，热水触碰着冰冷的肌肤时他的肉体变得麻木又敏感。

过了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德习惯水的温度后全身光溜溜地坐在洁白光滑的浴缸里，昂贵的器材使他不知所措，生怕弄坏而受到谴责。男孩倦懒地躺在和煦又舒适的水里，奔波的一天使他精神萎靡。红润圆脸的他坚持不懈地与疲倦的双眸做困意的斗争，可爱的行为引起亚瑟的注意，就像温柔的哥哥一般莞尔而笑地爱抚着他柔软的金发。

"你身上有奇怪的味道。"在亚瑟的帮助下阿尔弗雷德很快被打理好，两人迅速地躺入柔软的床单，丝滑的被单扫过他们赤裸的大腿，舒适昂贵的家具和阿尔弗雷德显得格格不入，但很快在困意的笼罩下他放下内心的不安。

"因为我是Alpha吗？"少年的问话使男孩举起手臂嗅着身上的味道，肥皂的清香早已覆盖原先的雨水和泥巴味。

"大概？不过哥哥和父亲同样是Alpha但没有这种味道。"亚瑟侧过身子双眼饶有兴趣地注视身旁的人。

"那是什么味道？"

"嗯…父亲和哥哥的味道总是给人焦虑不安的感觉，烟酒味也不断地在屋子里弥漫。不过你身上的味道让人感觉很温暖，甜甜的味道有一股…嗯…面包的味道？"实际上除了父亲和三个哥哥以外他没有接触过别的Aphla，因此他对这种味道十分陌生。亚瑟就像华丽装修过的笼中之鸟，第一天到达美国此外他都被关在这寂静又冷漠的屋宅里，就连独自出去采花的权利都被剥夺。

"或许因为妈妈是烘培师，所以我身上也占到同样的味道吧！"

提起母亲时阿尔弗雷德双眸总会熠熠生辉地与对方谈论。对于母亲的赞不绝口只会使亚瑟更加的怀疑，为何一个如此美妙的女人会让仅有五岁的男孩伶俜一人在外。亚瑟从不喜欢家里恣睢的Alpha，他们娇纵无比的样子时刻都在提醒着亚瑟他是一无是处的Omega，而他也配卑怯地在他们的影子下成长，唯独他美丽如花的omega母亲对他无微不至的照顾。

在Alpha统治的时代里，Beta虽说有一定的权利与他们肩并肩地站在一起，实际上他们都明白自己无法与心高气傲的Alpha攀比，至于Omega的人权在两派人眼里是不值一提的。Alpha几乎是掌控他们的生活起居，甚至与爱好，恋爱以及性都在他们的安排下。

如此窘迫的时代Omega们仅此为了苟活下去而妥协。omega只要读书或者拿起笔写字都是一种重罪，除了上流社会的他们得到特殊的待遇，殊不知这些理由只是为了增添被许配给Alpha的乐趣罢了。

老爷的世界里Omega的读书认字仅是为了取悦自己的伴侣，这本应该为了往后少年与未婚夫的生活情调做准备，而亚瑟在学习上表现过于常人的天赋使他感到惶恐不安。他决不允许一个Omega比Alpha学士更加渊博，更不允许一个下贱的Omega拥有Alpha般自由的思想。也是这一天起老爷将所有请来的家教全部开除，唯一允许的活动只剩下钢琴与歌唱。

亚瑟的母亲是个聪明伶俐的女人，不仅家族有强大的势力也是知识渊博的女士，就是这样的她令老爷怀恨在心。老爷对于女人只有家族上的婚约，以及生理上需求的发泄，但对于女人来说他又何尝不是这种存在。尽管在老爷的极力反对下，亚瑟的母亲依旧照常用自己的智慧来教导他的孩子，哪怕他和自己一样只是个Omega。

"为什么你会自己一人在这里？"亚瑟的问话打断了男孩的幻想。

"嗯…爸爸经常会打妈咪，所以她每次都会叫我躲到橱柜里…但、但是有天他不仅打妈咪之后也开始对我动手，所、所以每次吵架妈咪都会叫我逃、逃走…"凶恶的记忆再次浮出水面，几个月前被打骨折的手臂依旧在回忆中隐约感到刺痛。

"嘘…你以后需要的话可以来我这里躲避，但这是我们之间的秘密好吗？"亚瑟看着男孩忌惮的神情，眼眶里不断地流出一颗又一颗的泪水。或许是Omega的本质对阿尔弗雷德产生怜悯之心，他缓缓地拉过男孩的身体让两人互相依偎着对方。

过了一会儿男孩回复心情后脑袋依然靠在少年的胸前，花香的芬芳使他放松心情与身体困意也再次悄悄来袭。对于亚瑟的话男孩也在迷迷糊糊当中点头答应，这是彼此除了家人之外第一次有意隐藏的秘密，也就在这时候两人心里都默认或许对方正是自己需要的朋友。只是在阿尔弗雷德能够脱口而出之前睡意已经覆盖住他的意识，伴随着亚瑟轻哼声进入梦境。

雾气朦胧的清晨亚瑟趁守卫防备松散将阿尔弗雷德晃醒，他将厨房里偷来的面包迅速地塞入男孩的手中，不顾睡眼惺忪身体依旧瘫软地拉扯下床。痛楚使男孩一瞬间清醒

，但很快迅速明白自己的处境。两人蹑手蹑脚地打探周围的动静，阿尔弗雷德掂起脚望着守卫路过，他打开窗子伸手敏捷地跳到窗户上，亚瑟虽然对男孩满是鞋印的污秽遗留在墙上看到不满，不过再当务之急的情况下还是忽视了这一点。

"记住，下次来的话记得敲窗三次。"

"但是我怎么会知道你会不会让我进来？" 男孩坐在窗边天真的问道。

"那你就要学会信任。"少年双手靠在窗口抬头面带微笑地注视男孩，可当脚步逐渐逼近阿尔弗雷德立马跳下窗口，没有任何回答的余地只是回眸一笑挥手离去。

身后的门把被拉下，随着大门逐渐地被推开烟草味弥漫在空气中，少年胆战心惊地靠在身后的白墙上，冰冷的建筑仿佛刺入他的颈椎但一切的惶恐不安都来自与斯科特。红发青年双手插在裤兜里傲睨自若地闯入亚瑟的卧室里，踹开挡在面前的椅子不请自来地坐在床角上。

"你带谁来过？"火焰般红热发色的青年不耐烦地揉着脑袋，从睡梦中刚清醒的Alpha性子比以往更加暴戾。

"谁、谁都没有。"

"我再问一次，你带谁来过？别在我的眼皮底下狡辩！" Omega焦虑不安的气息早已把他出卖，鼻子灵敏的Alpha隐约嗅到房间里残留他人的味道。面对违背自己的Omega，内心深处那股傲慢不逊的态度几乎占据他的理智，失去耐心提高声音威胁。

"没—！！"亚瑟再一次否认换取了一顿毒打，没反应过来的少年倒在地上茫然地望向面目狰狞的大哥，稚嫩的脸庞写满了恐慌，他萎缩在角落里泪水倏然滑落。

尽管亚瑟知道他的怪脾气一直不招惹哥哥们的喜爱，但一直以来斯科特对自己仅有言语上的辱骂也曾未动过他一根汗毛。亚瑟的眼里充满恐惧不安，每当alpha靠近一步他紧闭自己的双眼让湿热的泪珠掉落他的手背，他似乎做好了最坏的打算。

"大少爷，你在做什么！？"

Omega的叫声和浓烈的恐慌气息变得越发浓烈，这引起了管家的注意。安德鲁森踏入卧室的第一眼看着Alpha举高双手准备打下去的瞬间 大声疾呼地制止这一切，同时也吸引了周围女仆的注意。

安德鲁森抱起缩在一旁的少年，亚瑟就像是抓到救命稻草一般死死不离手，他的脸埋在年长管家的肩膀上让泪水渗透他的西装。小少爷的脸留下斯科特的手印，看着从小被自己培养的少年就像自己的儿子又像弟弟一样很是心疼。

"滚一边去！"斯科特力大无穷，在他的眼里亚瑟就如小猫一般轻松被抓住。大少爷不顾管家的阻扰将他推到一旁，自己则是横蛮地拉扯亚瑟到地下室。

少年看着斯科特将自己带到一扇沉重的铁门前，这个昏暗的阴凉地是他噩梦无数次出现的场景。青年腻烦地打开枷锁，锁链掉落地上发出的脆响声时刻都在刺激亚瑟的神经，直到那扇繁重的铁门在与地上摩擦发出的刺耳声让他的视线转移到黑暗处。

亚瑟曾听哥哥们说过，这里曾经是落魄伯爵的藏身之地，在这个地方他可尽情地虐杀无辜的人。沉厚的铁门将男人女人们的声音掩盖住，没人知道这个地方究竟残杀过多少条性命。

"进去。"没等少年反应过来斯科特已经将他推入深处，和伸手不见五指的酷刑房让亚瑟忧心忡忡地站在原处。当他转身想要逃离大少爷已经视若无睹地将大门关上，就这样亚瑟眼睁睁地看着黑暗将自己吞噬。

身体上仅有的单薄睡衣，赤裸的双脚站在冰冻的地板上。不知从何处吹来的阴风更是让变得急躁，一旦失去视觉上的保护常年以来的噩梦仿佛就近在眼前，内心的恐惧一步又一步地靠近着他，直到身体靠在铁门上。

"放我出去！！斯科特！求求你！！放我出去…我什么都说！拜托你快点！啊啊啊！！！！"

不管亚瑟的嘶吼声多么凄凉，但大少爷已经离开了地下室留下充满恐惧的弟弟声嘶力竭地求救。心脏疯狂的跳动仿佛要脱离自己的身体，亚瑟哽咽地呐喊祈求原谅，不过这一切都是徒劳。在黑暗中心急如焚但一切试图逃脱四处碰壁，最终他还是在万分恐惧中陷入昏迷。


	2. Chapter 2

离开庄园后阿尔弗雷德不回头直奔向不远处的小镇。阳光明媚的早晨大家一如既往地做买卖，男孩在市场麇集的人群里穿梭到破烂堆积满垃圾的小巷口。阿尔弗雷德从不合身的宽松裤子里取出钥匙，娴熟地解开房门轻快地到家里唯一的卧室。

"妈妈！"

"阿尔弗雷德…感谢上帝你没事！"朱利安跪坐在地上敞开双手迎接男孩亲吻他的额头，双手捧起圆润的双颊仔细检查他的身子直到确认没事后才再一次抱起爱子。

"我们应该一起逃离这里…"朱丽安娜秀丽的脸庞比以往又多出不少的伤口，这让男孩很是心疼。瘦弱的小手轻柔地扫过母亲脸上的瘀青，女人没有丝毫抱怨紧紧地抓住阿尔弗雷德亲吻他的指尖。

"有一天…总有一天我们会离开这里的。" 阿尔弗雷德耳朵靠在她的胸口上，心脏扑通的跳声随着空气的恬静变得越发清晰。朱丽安一生中最自豪的就是自己教育处与众不同的Alpha，他乖巧伶俐和所有男孩一样有乐此不疲的一面，却又懂得尊重Omega与Beta的决定这一切似乎都在往好的方向发展。

生活坎坷的道路上阿尔弗雷德成为她生存的唯一希望。18岁时她遇上现在的丈夫，杰姆斯。就像普遍的情怀少女一样很快坠入爱河，两人也很快步入婚姻的殿堂。她曾经幻想过婚后甜蜜的生活，虽然他们并不富裕但在勤奋的努力下还是能安详地度过余生。

可惜上帝却给这可怜的女人开了大玩笑，如同大部分Alpha一样仅靠他的甜言蜜语和那令人安心有依赖感的特征吸引了朱利安。不到两个月杰姆斯逐渐撕去挂在脸上好看的皮囊露出他暴戾的个性，烟酒赌博成为他生活不能缺少的对象，甚至在朱利安的发情期也没办法享受到真正的快乐，只有肢体上被肆意地发泄。

随着时间流逝朱丽安还是在婚后第一次的发情期怀上孩子，他们爱情如同破碎的结晶。孕期女人的冷淡男人的不理解成为他们生活的导火索，那之后杰姆斯宁可花大量的钱在妓女身上也不愿意触碰貌若天仙的妻子。

阿尔弗雷德的出生并没有因此缓和两人的感情，尽管朱利安曾多次试图沟通，杰姆斯却以自己是Alpha的理由否认她的一切。杰姆斯恨透阿尔弗雷德，他的出生让本就不富裕的家庭变得更加窘迫，这代表他要消减烟酒甚至外面的女人都无法在碰触，由此一来一切的性欲发泄都沦落在可怜的妻子身上。

对于朱利安来说这场性关系不过是婚内性侵，但又有谁会怜悯这可怜的女孩。而在外界眼里Omega的本分就应该听从自己Alpha的指令，不允许有任何反对，甚至连最后仅剩的自尊与尊重在他们眼里都不值一提。

最初仅因为生活的不如意会对朱利安拳打脚踢，躲在橱柜里的阿尔弗雷德注视遍体鳞伤的母亲心中的焦虑与气愤在一瞬间爆发。看着杰姆斯揪起母亲飘逸的秀发，他凶神恶煞地冲出柜子咬住男人的手臂。

痛觉让杰姆斯松开手，可充斥恨意的阿尔弗雷德却没有打算善罢甘休，尽管身体瘦小的他还是出于Alpha本能保护自己所爱的意识呵护母亲。男人看着那双不知屈服充满热血的眼神，那张与朱利安几分相似的面孔仿佛在嘲讽他是个无能的『统治者』，恼羞成怒的父亲掐住男孩的脖子义愤地将他摔到墙上。朱利安张徨失措地抱住倒在地面的孩子痛声哭泣，最终阿尔弗雷德依旧在无法支撑的痛觉中昏迷不醒。

那一夜后橱柜不再是安全堡垒，父亲隔三差五的狂躁个性使这本就破碎的家庭失去最后一份温情。他的魔爪终于还是伸阿向尔弗雷德，出于母性的保护与她将男孩从家门口推出。惶恐焦虑的心情让阿尔弗雷德恨透自己的怯懦，尽管他的哭喊的求救声博取人们的同情，但是面对家庭因素的争吵人们也是束手无策。

"昨晚是谁照顾你的？我们得好好地感谢那户人家才行。"杂乱无章的房屋已经没法再称作一个『家』，为了转移内心的忧愁朱利安尽可能地将注意力集中在男孩身上。

"我…那个、我…"阿尔法阿尔啊

"孩子？"

"我昨天去了那个庄园…"女人和蔼的口吻让阿尔弗雷德不忍心去欺骗，内心充满愧疚地低头玩弄手指。

"阿尔弗雷德！你知道那个地方是不能进去的！"

"对不起，妈妈！但是昨晚下着大雨又很冷…我真的没有地方可以去了。"朱利安将阿尔弗雷德从大腿上抱下来，目光如炬与严峻的态度使男孩不敢吭声地站在原地。

母亲举起手要教训违规的男孩，看着他冻僵通红的小脸蛋终究还是于心不忍地收手。昨夜的凄风苦雨让她是在没有办法去怪罪男孩，但是庄园里的黑暗往事却使他不得不制止阿尔弗雷德的介入。

柯克兰家族是当地炙手可热的商人，家里三个年长的Alpha年轻帅气，个个都是他的骄傲。唯独让他摧心剖肝的是家庭成员里出现与妻子一样的Omega，这意味着他的势力逐渐削弱，自己其中的血缘总有一天会被他人的姓氏取代。

为了能够找到良好的合作对象，乔舒亚老爷不顾亚瑟身心交瘁堆满所有音乐以及礼节课程，同时也包括社会学，为了让异想天开要求平等的小少爷认清自己与他人的地位。而在不久后的未来他将和其他Omega一样，在书本上学习关于Omega自身异常的体质以及如何去取悦Alpha。

在这个视贞操如金的年代里，只有最纯洁的身体与心灵才配与其他上流社会人物联婚。讽刺的是这些高贵的富人Omega们不知不觉中成为他们眼中瞧不起的娼妓，只不过所有人都只是为了延迟生命而得过且过。

乔舒亚为了防止亚瑟到了情窦初开的年纪遇上心仪的对象而将他圈养在家，房屋内除了Omega外的Beta也是十分稀少，就连雇佣的Alpha工人在未经过允许不可踏进房子内。这一切过激的行为都被家里的佣人看在眼里，如今阿尔弗雷德破坏了最为严重的规矩使她心急如焚，她的畏惧远不止被解雇那么简单。

"你又去欺负亚瑟了？"一只脚刚踏入用餐厅的瞬间，长得与母亲相似的青年目不转睛地地看着手里的医学书，轻柔的口吻又带几分鄙夷与傲慢。

"那是教育。"

餐桌上的玉盘珍馐足够忽视帕德里克对自己的嘲讽，斯科特怠慢地拉开奢华的椅子坐在上面。一个晚上的空腹宿醉使得他饥火烧肠，红发青年随手抓起面包和培根狼吞虎咽地塞入嘴里，尽管弟弟与父母对他的行为感到十分诧异，斯科特依旧在父母面前漠视所有礼节。

管家安德鲁森的身影进入他的眼帘，尽管如此男人的存在并不一项自己享受着顿美味佳肴的食欲。帕德里克对自己的行为了如指掌，不出他所料这一定是管家对自己的控诉。

"用餐结束后把亚瑟放出来，他不是一只狗需要被那样教育。"柯克兰夫人拿起刀片上残留着水晶般亮丽的果酱涂抹在散发奶香味的面包上。雾鬓云鬟的金色卷发平躺在海伦的胸前，修长手指小心翼翼地将多余的刘海撩到耳后跟。她樱桃小嘴上染上桃子粉的口红，为了不糟蹋脸上精致的妆容，她的每个动作细节是那么的绰约多姿。

眼神里透露出对于母亲言论嗤之以鼻，斯科特吸吮自己沾满黄油清香的手指靠在椅背上，邋遢地拿起餐巾鲁莽地擦拭沾满面包屑的嘴唇。红发青年衣裳不整和那未修理的胡渣和母亲衣冠楚楚的穿着与端庄的姿态成了鲜明的对比，仿佛这一切都是他故意针对眼前冷落自己的女人。

"哦不，女人…一个九岁的小孩就知道带别的Alpha到家里，这件事要是传出去就是对家族的蒙羞！"

在教育方面海伦处处针对乔舒亚，在老爷的认知里Alpha是由绝对的权威，而她的妻子却总有办法忽悠过去，这对于一家之主的男主人最大的羞辱。海伦家庭势力与自己不相上下使他措手不及，两人并没有实质性的肢体伤害，但言语中的暴力却是无法忽视的，这看似完美无瑕的家庭实际上早已成为人们随地践踏的玻璃碎片。

青年火焰般热情的发色似乎很好的体现他此时的心情，父亲的赞同让他寻找到共鸣与存在感。对于父母的争执他没有一丝的羞愧， 相反他十分享受自己逐渐破碎两人感情的杰作，最起码这一切是真实的，只是脸上露出的遣愁索笑里却多出了忧伤。

"别那么死板，乔舒亚。对方只是一个五岁的小孩，两个天真烂漫又懵懂的年纪甚至发情是什么都还不未知，你难道就要剥夺他作为正常小孩想要结识朋友的权利？"

"你这是在放纵他，天知道我一次的让步指不定他什么时候会在外边成一个荡妇！"气不过的乔书亚双手拍打在结实的木桌上显示自己的权威，或许他试图想要海伦闭嘴，只不过两人都清楚他只是想试用暴力挽回Alpha该有的自尊。

"你所谓的教育就是让他成年后与你指定的对象相亲然后结婚？别说笑了老头子，一个缺乏社会交流的人只会成为无趣的灵魂，这样又有谁会看的上他？"

丈夫气急败坏而失态的样子反而让海伦无忧无虑地诉说着，她似乎早已习惯男人的暴躁如雷的个性。她就像是个胜利者一样傲骨嶙嶙地看着气急败坏的老爷，嗤笑他对于教育的偏激方式。

"你们Omega只要有足够纯洁的身体服侍自己的Alpha就足够了，他身体是做好一桩生意的本钱—"

『砰！』沉重的书本突然合起的瞬间发出巨响，使原本参杂纷纷嚷嚷的吵闹声顿时间陷入静寂，三人的注意力转移到一直沉默寡言的帕德里克。

也许是出于父亲诋毁亚瑟的不满，又是因为两人没日没夜的争吵而疲惫不堪。在宁静的空气中，椅子被推开与地面摩擦的刺耳声在广阔的空间里徘徊着，青年的脸上没有流露太多的感情装作若无其事地离开这荒凉之地。

老爷与夫人面面相觑，帕德里克一项乖巧的孩子一瞬间的爆发让两夫妇满腹疑团。相比之下斯科特要淡然许多，他似乎早已看出弟弟内心的忧愁，毕竟在同一个教育系统下两人内心逐渐走向同一个道路。看穿了这些大人们衣着端庄的外表下那颗丑陋的心脏，尽管长期试图按奈住叛逆的个性，但也会随着时间变得越发狂暴不安，最后却因此习惯而从容。

对于年仅17岁的帕德里克来说正是少壮年华的时期，看着北美洲大陆的小镇上人们集聚做买卖的喧哗，这一切充满新鲜又令人好奇探索人性、风俗与食物激起他内心的热血。不过对于父亲来说，这些穷人只是畜生般的存在，认为人们对他的恭敬是里所应当，帕德里克应该对身体里流淌着柯克兰家族的血液而感到自豪。

斯科特从口袋里拿出打火机点燃手中颤抖的雪茄，他终究无法克制内心的愉悦放生大笑，脸上丝毫没有刻意隐藏幸灾乐祸笑容。他知道父亲阻止亚瑟与外界接触不单单是因为害怕他失去贞操，又或者是有心仪对象后和母亲一样极力反抗Alpha的束缚。

显然斯科特知道那些都不是重点，乔舒亚真正在乎的只有家族名声。对于他来说那些贫民都是高攀不起的，他们甚至没有做朋友的价值，对这些人给予优厚的待遇就像是给家族的名誉泼脏水，乔舒亚绝不允许家族的名望有有一丝污点。

富丽堂皇的城堡几乎是人们一生中所在追求的事物，不过对于帕德里克来说这只是过于宽敞的空间，令人羡慕的奢华装修都只不过是在填满父母贪婪的欲望。空荡而万籁俱寂的宴会厅里更加显露出他的孤独，哪怕在艳阳高照的日子里和煦的阳光洒落在心如死灰的青年身上，只要在这充满灭绝人性的房屋地下生存他曾为感受过一丝的快乐。

窗外树枝上被蜘蛛丝缠绕着，色彩斑斓的蝴蝶坠入蜘蛛所设下的无形陷阱，它顽强地煽动翅膀试图挣扎。随着八条腿的生物逐渐逼近蝴蝶也放弃无用的抵抗，任由它在猎物身上注射毒液随着时间陷入昏迷、抽搐、最终走向死亡。

他的人生又何尝不是这样？从出生起就注定被捆绑在充满分泌粘液的蜘蛛网上，听从父母学习那些无趣的孤独乐器，要在亲戚朋友面前表现过于聪明的天赋为家族增光，听取父母的建议和他不曾正眼看过的Omega一起交往。

这一切所谓的孝顺在以往中只是想要阻止两人的争吵，缺不曾想过他已经将未来建立在错误的道路上。帕德里克就像是父母的傀儡任由他们掌握在手里摆布，直到玄线断掉的一刹那也代表死亡的来领，而台下无席给他的一生的表演送上掌声。


	3. Chapter 3

"安德鲁森，朱利安上夜班前去提醒她把自己的儿子带过来，我想要看看亚瑟结识的心玩伴。" 海伦拿出奇珍异宝的皮毛披风挂在身上，古典优雅的长裙以及那丝滑的面料使她爱不释手。夫人站在镜子面前不停地比划欣赏自己娉婷袅娜的身姿，岁月并没有在她靡颜腻理的样貌上留下太多的痕迹，直到丈夫的催促她才满意的离开。

管家站在大门前看着老爷与夫人一同坐上宝马香车上一同前往友人家的派对。安德鲁森目送两人离开后站在充满古色古香的落地钟旁。沉重的金属随着时间一分一秒地晃动，阒其无人的客厅里十分宁静，除了管家平稳的呼吸声伴随着分针移动的响声使这美轮美奂的房屋内添加几分诡异的气氛。

直到时钟在一点时敲响，震耳欲聋的回音反复地回响将失魂的管家叫醒。安德鲁森拿起外套与黑皮手套走出门外，穿过熟悉红衰翠减的花园离开庄园。管家站山坡上看着如同蚂蚁般人烟流动的人群，他们忙碌地结束早晨菜市场的买卖。看着熟悉的场景他露出暖意的微笑，处于思念他拒绝车夫的邀请漫步地走向小镇。

小镇里人群麇集在这片空地里收拾货物，鱼腥和鲜肉的味道弥漫在空气中。忙碌的时间里没人在乎装扮得体的管家，许久未接触热闹沸腾的场面让他的心情有些愉悦，更多的或许是感动。

上流社会家庭天生带有一股傲气，礼节上的束缚总是压的令人喘不过气。宽广的宴会厅弥散着夫人们身上的香水味，伴随着交响音乐绘声绘色地细声交流。比起菜市场上人声鼎沸的气氛那里看似要舒服的多，这里的人们虽然缺少一定的礼节知识，谈吐中带有一股浓厚的乡下口音，但这并不影响他们爽朗的个性。他们的直言不讳与豁达的性子使这块简陋的小镇添加了几分色彩，使人们不知不觉地与他们融入在一块儿。

比起死气沉沉的庄园这里更像是色彩缤纷的世界，安德鲁森停下脚步从口袋里抽出标明地址的纸张。殊不知危险已经逐渐逼近，女人踩着自行车前方的篮子上堆满蔬菜地撞向管家。

"哦嘿！小伙子，小心点儿！"栗色卷发的女孩嫣然一笑，明朗的天性使她本能地抓住安德鲁森的手将他拉起。

"抱歉女士！"女人灿若星辰的目珠使他着迷，他勾魂摄魄般注视着对方。管家瞠目结舌的样子让女孩发出轻笑声，安德鲁森知道自己愚蠢的行为后回过神立马像女人赔罪。

"你没事真的太好了。"

"艾瑞尔 ，我和你说过多少次了，这些都要清理干净！"

"是的妈妈，我来了。"Alpha正要开口被身后的老母亲打断，女孩露出无奈的笑容却没有一丝埋怨。两人眼神中透露出一丝的暧昧，不过谁也没有勇气先开口打破这份沉静。

在母亲的催促下女孩微微点头鞠躬后转身推着自行车离去，留下沉迷在情窦初开的管家看向她的背影逐渐消失。尝到爱情滋润的甜头安德鲁森内心小鹿乱撞般不知所措，为了消移多余的情感他很快再次研究起朱利安的住址。

贫困窘迫的家庭住在巷子口旁破烂不堪的小屋，在询问路人的帮助下管家艰难地找到这隐秘的小木屋。廉价材质的门屋仿佛会随时倒塌，不过出于礼貌性安德鲁森还是敲响简陋的木门。

"来了—"屋子里传出女人的声音，管家下意识地退后两步等待对方开门。

"你好，朱丽安娜。"安德鲁森摘下自己的帽子，女人脸上的笑容逐渐褪去似乎早已察觉到不对劲。

"安德鲁…先生。"

"我可以进去吗？"Omega迟疑呆滞的表情在管家的预料之内，他没有和大部分Alpha或Beta一样不请自来，而是站在门口等待女主人的回复。

"当、当然，请进。"朱丽安娜将门推得更宽敞邀约管家进入。

安德鲁森迅速地打量四周，地上放着水桶接过昨晚的雨滴，随着残留的水渍布满零星碎片玻璃。看着破碎的玻璃窗露出的大洞，此时管家才感觉到屋内与外面的温度毫无差别。三人就这样过着一室一厅的拮据生活，同时房屋内陈旧的家具倒塌在一旁，一瓶瓶空荡的啤酒躺在地上，桌子上还堆积无数根被淹没在水杯里的烟头。

"夫人想要看看小少爷交到的新朋友，今晚让阿尔弗雷德和你一起去庄园。"贫窭的生活令人到怵惕恻隐，女人嘴角依旧残留少量的血迹，和她秀丽的脸庞被痛打而留下的瘀黑伤痕也证实了所有谣言。尽管对朱利安的身世怜悯，他依旧忽视情感进入主题。

"你知道我不想让他参与柯克兰家的任何事。"

"你当然不想，实际上没有人愿意将自己儿女推入深渊，但是你没有拒绝的权利。"安德鲁森抬起倒在地面的椅子拍了拍上面的灰尘便坐下，等待朱利安的回复。

片刻的沉静使Omega母亲思考，她对夫人的行为感到匪夷所思。朱丽安娜局促不安地看向躲在卧室里露出小脚的阿尔弗雷德，她知道自己要是失去这份工作会让丈夫的家暴变本加厉，而身旁的小Alpha只能挨饿受冻。

"我知道了…"可惜命途多舛，苦命的女人还是在金钱与权力的压迫下接受现实，得到满意的回答后管家点了点头起身离开。

阿尔弗雷德湛蓝色的大眼透过门缝看着男人风度飘飘地对母亲鞠躬便扬长而去，在破旧的木门闭紧的瞬间，朱利安幡然醒悟跪坐在地上捂住地着自己瘦弱的身躯失声痛哭。

年幼童真的Alpha并不清楚自己闯入世外桃源圣地的后果，但朱利安又何尝不是对未知的恐惧而感到无助。一直在自己印象里高大又摆着不屈的母亲，是什么时候她变得如此弱小又无助。心有不甘的男孩握紧拳头，他恨透自己的庸懦无能，但此时却没有丝毫办法去解救那可怜的女人。

下午朱利安如约地带着阿尔弗雷德来到庄园，她牵着Alpha的小手快步地走过一扇又一扇的窗子。女人的脸上的写满了焦炙，她似乎在躲避某个人的跟踪，直到她推开厨房的后门让小男孩先进入后自己才松了口气。

朱利安的担忧并不是没有道理，当她自以为躲过一劫时管家已经站在厨房门口等待两人。这一切仿佛就是他计划的游戏，Omega与她的儿子就像是箱子做里的小白鼠一样，在被人安放在设置好的在迷宫里四处碰壁寻找出路，而他们的每个去向都被玩家以上帝的视角观察着。

管家面带和善的笑容带走阿尔弗雷德，同时嘱咐朱利安专注眼前的工作为妙。Omega母亲放弃无用的抵抗，点头暗示阿尔弗雷德跟上转身离去的安德鲁森。昏暗阴森的古宅里挂着栩栩如生的油画，作品展女人冷傲的神情仿佛在注视着小男孩的背影，仿佛就在斥责他不属于这块儿地。压迫的气氛使人不寒而栗，阿尔弗雷德小跑地跟上管家试图忽视内心的惶恐。

安德鲁森打开右手边的房门站在外边等待阿尔弗雷德跟上自己的脚步，小Alpha探出脑袋打量四周发现这正是自己昨晚过夜的卧室。熟悉的空间很快让阿尔弗雷德放下戒备，在管家的提示下他走进卧室里罔知所措地站在中央。

离开之前管家并没留下更多的告诫，只是让阿尔弗雷德一人留在卧室里直到夫人回归。安德鲁森把门合上后男孩寻绕四周发现没人监控自己才松了口气，一个人被流放在空荡的房间使男孩感到百无聊赖。

阿尔弗雷德走到梳妆桌旁的书柜打探，身材矮小的他只能拿起眼前触手可及的书本。男孩一本又一本的翻开这些无趣的书籍，上面密密麻麻的英文字使他眼花缭乱，他随手放到地上继续翻阅下一本。

直到一本参杂在词典里的图画本引起男孩的兴趣，他心潮澎湃地躺在毛绒的地毯上饶有兴趣地翻开阅读。虽然阿尔弗雷德并不识字，但对于天真烂缦的他来说图片已经交代了主要故事，剩下的就需要用他丰富多彩的想象力去添加细节以去描绘心目中完美的故事。

时间一分一秒的过去，分针滴答滴答地走动，清脆的响声音在脑海里徘徊。长时间躺在地上使他全身酸痛，阿尔弗雷德用手肘的力气将身体撑起看向天空粉橙色的晚霞。庄园里只有大人们忙碌的身影，几个小时的等到紧靠一本书令他觉得乏味无趣。

阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼地将书本放回原处，此时他才察觉到自己还未见到亚瑟，他只希望自己昨晚的留宿没有给对方带来麻烦。为了打消心中的忧虑他打算亲自去寻找亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德起身走到门前拉下手把左顾右盼周围灰暗的走廊。

陌生的环境里幼小的Alpha触碰冰冷的墙面为自己带路，阿尔弗雷德看着其中一个房间里门缝下照耀着微弱的橘色光芒。在好奇心的驱使下他谨小慎微地拉下门把，缓慢地推开门足够自己单眼观察四周的环境。

这里是一间书房，简单的构造却因为堆积如山的书本令人觉得十分壮观。暖和的火炉旁Alpha安逸地躺在沙发上翻过一页页的书本，另一人则是坐在墙角的办公桌上清理文件。阿尔弗雷德确认亚瑟并不在这里，缓缓地将门带上。

"斯科特，那是谁？" 帕德里克懈怠地说着。

斯科特放下文件抬起头望向帕德里克所看的方向，在火焰的照耀下男孩的头发显得更深色，但那双引人注目的蔚蓝双眸和畏惧的气味很快被红发青年察觉到。随着脚步的逼近阿尔弗雷德本能地快速合上门，那微弱的力气抵在门口上很快被成年的Alpha推开。

"你在这里做什么？"阿尔弗雷德因为冲击力而摔倒在地，抬起头看向豹头环眼柔毛的Alpha，心中的恐惧使他瞠目结舌。

"亚、亚瑟。"

"他不在这里，一边去。"男孩吞吞吐吐的说道，不需要过多的解释斯科特也明白对方的目的，说着并把门带上将阿尔弗雷德拒之门外。

帕德里克依旧瘫软地躺在沙发上看这一切，斯科特冷静的行为出乎他意料。他的眼睛随着红发青年走动，直到他从容自若地坐回原位继续手上的工作。

"你认识他？"处于好奇帕特里克终于按耐不住地问道。

"他就是今天早上我在亚瑟那小子房间里看到的家伙。"

"然后你没什么要说的吗？我是说…这…太不像你了。"帕德里克把厚重的书本放到胸膛上。对于斯科特慢条斯理的处理方式他几乎觉得那是不可能的，又或者说他太了解对方而感到出奇。

斯科特的极端行为几乎与父亲相似，哪怕偶尔从眼神中依旧感觉到他对父亲反感，但母亲对青年的视而不见和漠不关心使他形成叛逆的心理。现在斯科特从容的态度却让帕德里克有种不祥的预感。

"说道亚瑟…"

"嗯？"

"你把他放出来了没？"帕德里克看着对方停下写字的动作，犹豫的态度已经表明一切。

"…"

"希望你有给他足够的衣服，我想你应该知道Omega比起Alpha更怕冷对吧？他们心理方面比其他人更加敏感， 长时间的焦炙和心里压力如果变成创伤会造成发情期的推迟，你也知道后果是怎样的吧？"

帕德里克带着刁猾的笑容凝视着对方，最初他仅单纯地开玩笑又调戏的口吻说道。哪怕斯科特很好地隐藏自己的气味，不过他苍白如纸的脸色早已将自己出卖。斯科特收起平时的嘲讽，甚至那双墨绿色的目珠露出几分担忧。此时金发青年收起笑脸，神情凝重地注视对方。

"…"

"我的天…不要告诉我你把他关在那个地方！？"等到帕德里克反应过来后他将书本仍在沙发上慌忙地离开书房，留下斯科特一人羞愧地忏悔着。

"亚瑟？"

"亚瑟你在哪里？"

男孩为了防止被其他人找到发出细微的声音呼唤对方的名字，他几乎找遍一楼的所有房间也没看到少年的踪迹。就在他要放弃回去找母亲时，楼梯间的门引起他的注意。阿尔弗雷德带着好奇新把门打开，里面是通往地下室的路。

阴森漆黑又潮湿的地道令阿尔弗雷德想要转身离开，不过对于新奇的探险又使他有些小小的期待，几秒钟的挣扎过后阿尔弗雷德拿起桌子上的油灯照明他通往探险的道路。

伸手不见五指的地下室小Alpha感到忐忑不安，他回头望向门口时通往出口的门早已被黑暗吞噬。湿冷的环境使阿尔弗雷德有所怀疑亚瑟会在这里，在严寒的气候里哪怕家里头面前地生火取暖他母亲的身体依旧颤抖不停，在睡梦中也会不知不觉地往阿尔弗雷德温热的身体靠去。

"是、是谁？…我要下、下去咯！"地下深处发出的敲打声引起阿尔弗雷德的注意，他紧张地眼下口水加快脚步到达平地。

眼前庞大的铁门没有一丝缝隙可以让男孩偷窥进去，直到铁门再次被敲起阿尔弗雷德惊慌失措的动作差点打翻手里的油灯，不过微弱的敲打声又使他有所怀疑自己是否出现幻听。

正当阿尔弗雷德想要打退堂鼓，被小镇里的同龄Alpha欺负的记忆再次涌起。长期饱受家暴的男孩让他的性格比其他人更加的胆小懦弱，甚至Beta都会一起嘲笑男孩的胆怯。这一切对于阿尔弗雷德来说本应该是家常便饭的事，同时他也明白这次的行为将会突破他所有的内心恐惧。

阿尔弗雷德看着墙上挂着钥匙，他嘴里不停念叨着母亲睡前所祷告的圣经拿起钥匙缓缓地将铁锁打开。沉重的锁扣砸在地上发出的脆响引起里面的注意，拍打声从缓慢变得越发急促，阿尔弗雷德用尽全身的力气也只勉强打开与自己身形半大小的缝隙。

"亚瑟？"男孩迅速地往衣服上擦拭手里残留的黄色铁锈液体，他举起油灯想要转进缝隙里探索秘密时，脏乱的亚麻金发骚年虚脱地从铁房里钻出。

亚瑟几乎是魂飞魄散般前往灯光的方向逃离，却也毫不客气地撞到在前方的男孩。阿尔弗雷德将油灯移进仔细地观察对方，长时间被关押在黑暗处使他的眼睛不习惯刺眼的光线，同时又害怕黑暗地不敢转移视线。

看着变貌失色的少年卷缩地靠在自己的身旁，阿尔弗雷德本能地用他矮小的身躯抱住对方。亚瑟冰冷的身体不断地色色发抖，哪怕是Alpha身体所提供的温暖都不足以满足他的需求。亚瑟涕下沾襟地卷缩在男孩的怀抱里，恐慌万状的性息不点滴蔓延哪怕阿尔弗雷德在耳边轻声呼唤，少年就像是损坏的布偶得不到回应。

随着时间的流逝亚瑟的呼吸也逐渐变得安稳，他的脑袋靠在对方的颈侧平静地休息。一天下来身体没有吸收任何养分使全身变得瘫软，甚至因为缺少糖分身体不由自主地颤抖。

"亚瑟！"帕德里克随着通往地下室的门被打开，滴下微弱橙色的光芒让他摸黑小心翼翼地走到楼下。亚瑟虚弱的身体依靠在比自己小许多的男孩身上，他的唇色失去了原本的红润，稚嫩惨白的脸上有一大片黑眼圈。作为次子的他连忙脱下身上的外套覆盖在少年冻僵的身体，他几乎是强迫性地将亚瑟从阿尔弗雷德身上抱出。

"好、好暗…放开我！不、不要！"金发青年抱起亚瑟到阶梯离灯光又远了一步，眼前昏暗的场景再次让亚瑟误以为自己会被关入酷刑房里。恐慌的气味变得越发浓烈，他在帕德里克的怀里拳打脚踢想要挣脱，青年想尽办法按压住他的四肢试图走回一楼。

"他需要这个！"

阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟难缠的行为并立即随手提起油灯迅速地跟在两人身后。果不其然，随着明亮的灯光笼罩着少年让他渐渐地放弃挣扎，圆润的脸颊依靠在帕德里克的肩膀上安稳地休息，他沉重既疲倦的双眼也随着火焰的摇曳逐渐入睡。


End file.
